Thursday
by SilentScream
Summary: Hmm, this is a bit weird. But it's about a couple that's rarley seen. RogueLance. It's a tragedy, chapters based on songs by Thursday. Plz read & reveiw. Thanx.


Hey, okay, this might seem weird or confusing. So if you don't like it don't read. Reviews are welcomed. It should make sense, I plan to put a few others chapters. This is kind of a songfic, well a different song for each chapter. All by Thursday. Love their new CD. Well anyways. If you read through the whole thing I'll be very happy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch 1

"Asleep in the Chapel" 

A small group of people all dressed in black, were gathered in a small building. With burdened hearts and sad faces, they stood solemn. A young boy was breaking down in the front row. Trying so hard to stifle his tears. He thought it was all his fault. That if it wasn't for him, this would have never happened. 

"I'm so sorry." He said to the three boxes in front of him.

The faint murmurs of those gathered had grown louder. So many questions that were left unanswered. The red head turned to the person next to her. Whispers were shared, then that person turned and whispered to the next person. So on and so forth. This whole thing was just so surreal. 

One of the victim's parents were there. In the front pew on the left side, sobbing for the loss of their daughter. No family was to be seen for the other two victims. 

The boy had now burst into hysterical fits of tears. Chocking on them, he gritted his teeth together in anger. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He needed to get out of there to think. Fast. 

*BAMF* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Three Days Earlier**

__

three chalk outlines sleep in the dirty street and in our beds, under the sheets,

Some people had gathered around the scene of the accident. The policemen had put up yellow tape around the wooden barricades, trying to keep the sudden flow of people back.

Soon red lights flashing indicated that the ambulance had arrived, followed by a fire truck. 

"Such as shame, so young." A paramedic turned to the coroner, who was busy drawing thick white lines around the bodies. He nodded, then placed a grim white sheet over the last body. 

"One male, two female. Bullet cut clean through the right side female #2's chest. Female #1 had the gun. As far as we can figure, female #1 wasn't in the vehicle. We'll know more after the autopsies." The coroner pulled one of the policemen off to the side. 

"Yeah, and in front of the chapel too. Such a shame." The policeman added into the paramedics conversation, shaking his head, while he finished signing off his report.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He kneeled on the small corner of his dark red rug, in front of his bed. His elbows poised on the edge of his bed, a rosary gripped tightly in his fuzzy fingers. He shouldn't have told her to do anything. He just wanted her. He was selfish. 

they're the halo of guilt hanging around your neck, next to the rosary you count, falling asleep and we're praying to treat the symptoms of letting go of all our hope. since we can't compete with martyred saints, we'll douse ourselves in gasoline and hang our bodies from the lampposts so that our shadows turn into bright lights 

He slowly slipped into unconsciousness as his body hit the floor. His right hand still gripped tightly on the rosary an empty bottle slowly falling out of his left hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'white light, white heat' we'll make as we're blacking out in the center lane, we swerve to the beat, spill all the ink No revisions Do you hear the church bells ringing?

I didn't see her, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I had to swerve. It all just happened so fast. It was just all that blood. It just seemed to jump out of you. I didn't even see it coming. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

wake up!! wake up in an outline and try to speak with the shattered voice of the lives we lead...

I sat up and stared at you, sleeping in your chalk out line. You looked so beautiful, bloodied and broken. My eyes wide open, realizing I had my own outline. I tried to say your name but nothing came out. I looked over at the other sleeping figure. How? Why? I started to panic, breathing heavily. Or what I thought was breathing. I felt like I was crying but nothing was coming out. Why? Why did this happen? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

have we slept too long between the bullet holes in a stained-glass window state? when we repent, we fall on the page (read, in the margins)

I stood there, in the middle of the street. The gun trembling in my tiny hands. The strips of brown hair were matted to my face. What was I doing? I was having second thought's now. I can't. I was being too rash, so I turned and started up to the small building. I would pray to any god right now for forgiveness for what I wanted to do. 

That's when the bright, white lights flooded my vision. I stumbled, a little confused. That's when I saw them, whatever I was about to do faded away as my rage came rushing back. I lost it, pulled the gun back out. Looked at her, right in the eyes, she looked so shocked, so hurt. She bit down on her lip and I closed my eyes. I pulled the trigger at the exact moment he swerved to get out of the way. That's when it all went black. 

we are the symptoms of letting go of all our hope. someday we'll be complete like modern saints, baptize our kids in gasoline and hang our doubts up in cathedrals so that they turn to faith in the colored sunlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'red rain, red rain' we'll make as we're blacking out in the center lane... 

It was raining. It was always raining when we were together. It never bothered you, you actually liked it. That's why I loved you, nothing seemed to matter when you were with me. No matter how bad the situation was, you just, well, dealt with it. 

I hit the steps, trying to swerve out of the way. It was just one thing after another. BOOM. I watched in slow motion as it pierced your poisoned skin. You squinted your face in pain and turned to me with tear filled eyes. 

"Look out!" You screamed, the blood projecting itself from your mouth. 

The cracked windshield shattered, and the blood mixed with the rain. The wipers still going, smearing everything into one horrible nightmare.

As I hit the steps her body flew back. And as I looked into her eyes, it was like she saw it as inevitable and just let go. I swear, she opened her arms and pointed them up to the sky the second before impact.

It was the steps, they documented the evil. Everything happened as I hit them. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, I flew out of the front widow. Hit my head on the steps. 

You pushed the door open and fell out. Stumbling, from loss of blood and the piece of glass lodged in your neck, you made your way over to me. As soon as you had made your way to me, you collapsed next to me. You ran your trembling hand through my thick brown hair. I could only stare at you. I couldn't move to comfort you. I tried so hard. But nothing would move. The pain was immense. You leaned in and kissed me for the last time. I felt my life leaving my body from your kiss of welcomed death. You died right there, your lips were as cold as the night, separating us. The blood slowly stopped trickling down your lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

do you hear the church bells ringing? they ring for you. we woke up this morning to a street filled with a thousand burning crosses and what we thought was the sunrise, just passing headlights

You never woke up. I sat there and waited. I watched as all three of our bodies were taken away. All that was left was our outlines. I just sat there, staring up at the sky. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

still the choir girls sing, 'oh lord, can you save us? oh lord, sing hallelujah' 

I finally dragged my self up. I heard beautiful music coming from the chapel, I walked up the steps stained with our blood. I walked through the open doors to see a small group of people dressed in black. My friends. Her friends. I walked straight down the isle, I was wet, I just could never seem to dry. The sticky blood covering my face and body. The open cuts and broken bones. But nothing hurt. 

As I reached the front I turned my head to the left to see her on her knees in front of her crying parents, who just kept crying. She was screaming, pleading to them. The tear stains from her face had smeared her mascara. She kept getting louder and more hysterical. It didn't phase anyone. She was covered in blood as well, her brown strips permanently matted to her face. She looked at me, I was surprised, she just pointed to the front. And I watched as she slowly faded away. 

I saw three black boxes and went up to them. I stared at them. It all clicked, replayed back in my mind like a movie. Her. Me. Wait, where was she? We were together. We died with each other. She had taken on my pain. 

I turned around and saw a small figure through the open chapel doors, across the street. I ran out of there, bolted across the street. It was you, standing under a tree. The glass still in your throat and a hole still in your chest. But you were smiling. At me. I ran closer to you. When I finally reached you I stood beside you. You turned and whispered something in my ear I never heard. 

I wasn't angry or sad. I didn't even feel empty, like I had felt for the last three days. I was content, complete, whole. Whatever you said, was what I needed to hear. I was able to let go as I slipped into sleep. 

they are the symptoms of letting go of all our hope... 

we're falling asleep with open eyes falling asleep inside the chapel

It was Thursday, it was raining, and no one will ever know what we all were doing that night. 

falling asleep in chalk outlines falling asleep as the headlights pass us by...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue/Lance. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. 


End file.
